


poor you, poor you, no one understands you

by discoveryone



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, am I projecting? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveryone/pseuds/discoveryone
Summary: tom cries.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	poor you, poor you, no one understands you

**Author's Note:**

> title from poor you by daniel johnston
> 
> this is sorta a sequel to that other harry/tom fic from december

“I’m sorry you have to deal with me like this.”

“It’s okay. You’ve been through a lot.”

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems. I don‘t want to be a burden. I know you have better things to do than sit here and comfort a crying grown man.”

“You’re important to me, Tom. More important than anyone or anything else in the world. And it hurts me to see you hurting. You’re my best friend. I promise you’re never a burden, ever.”

“I don‘t deserve you, Harry. Everyone else is right, I’m not a good person for someone like you to be hanging around. All I do is bitch and moan about whatever stupid issue I’m currently having. I’ve done a lot of stupid and awful shit in my life. I don‘t know why you continue to be my friend. I don’t know why you waste your time on me.”

“I’ve said it before, Tom, I don’t need others to choose my friends for me. Over the time I’ve known you, you’ve been nothing less than wonderful. You're kind, caring, thoughtful, and you have a great sense of humor. You’ve been there for me through some of my lowest points. I continue to be your friend because you deserve it. Time spent with you is not time wasted, and frankly, I’m lucky to be your friend.”

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Tom.”


End file.
